Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM)
Sonic the Hedgehog (also known as Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic SatAM) is an American animated television series. It was story edited by Len Janson and produced by DiC Animation City. Made with the partnership of Sega of America, Inc., the show is based on the video game series. It aired two seasons on ABC from September 18, 1993, until December 3, 1994. It reran until May 1995. The series depicted Sonic as a member of a resistance movement known as the Freedom Fighters. They battled to free the planet from the evil Doctor Robotnik. Background The show's first season is set in a dystopian fantasy world. While family friendly, it explored unusual story concepts for animation. These include losing loved ones to war. At ABC's request, the second season included episodes devoted to humor, while darker episodes were reduced. Princess Sally wore a jacket beginning in the second season. In the first season she wore only a pair of boots. Also beginning in the second season, Bunnie's upper arm is no longer robotic. Further changes include a new color palette for Rotor, and a flashier look power ring creation. The series sharply contrasts with Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog, another cartoon series starring Sonic. It had premiered in the same month. While Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog is lighthearted and comical, Sonic the Hedgehog featured a more complex plot and dramatic atmosphere. This series is the primary inspiration for the Archie comic book series. It continues to use elements and characters from the cartoon. After the series' initial run, it was aired on the USA Network's Action Extreme Team in reruns from June 1997 to January 1998. Reruns aired in syndication from 2004 to 2005. The series aired in Canada on the CTV Network, with a bonus summer run between June 10 and September 2, 1995, that ABC did not replicate (they instead replaced it with reruns of Free Willy until September 2, 1995). Sonic the Hedgehog has not been rerun in Canada since its cancellation on CTV. It initially had a complete run on the UK television channel Channel 4 from 1994 to 1996. Season one was broadcast in the Republic of Ireland on RTÉ Two in December 1994. Plot Summary The show takes place on a planet called Mobius. A warlord and former scientist named Dr. Robotnik (voiced by Jim Cummings), and his assistant/nephew Snively (voiced by Charlie Adler), invaded and conquered Mobotropolis, the capital city of Mobius, with an army of robot soldiers called SWATbots. The show's backstory explains that Robotnik had once been leader of the Mobotropolis War Ministry, and that his creation and use of SWATbots led the country's victory in "The Great War". In the war's aftermath, he was to be appointed Minister of Science by the King of Mobius, who had decided to close the War Ministry and dismantle the SWATbots following the War. However, Robotnik overthrew the kingdom and declared himself to be the new King. King Acorn was never seen or heard from again. Robotnik captures most of the citizens, including an intelligent old hedgehog named Sir Charles Hedgehog (Sonic's uncle) and his crowning invention, the Roboticizer. This invention, created with the intention to prolong life, changes living creatures into robots, but had the unintended effect of robbing the individual of their free will. Robotnik uses this technology to enslave the population. Some citizens managed to escape the coup, and fled to Knothole Village in the Great Forest to hide from Robotnik's army. Under Princess Sally, they formed a group called the Freedom Fighters to restore Mobius and end Robotnik's rule. Artworks 'Renders 2D' STHM Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog STHM Tails.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower STHM Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna STHM Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn STHM Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit STHM Amy.jpg|Amy Rose STHM Antoine.png|Antoine D'Coolette STHM Bunnie.png|Bunnie Rabbot STHM Rotor.png|Rotor the Walrus STHM Manic.jpg|Manic the Hedgehog Cosmo Sonic Satam.png|Cosmo the Seedrian STHM Sonia.jpg|Sonia the Hedgehog STHM Shadow.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog STHM Rouge.jpg|Rouge the Bat STHM Omega.jpg|E-123 Omega STHM Blaze.jpg|Blaze the Cat STHM Silver.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog STHM Marine.jpg|Marine the Raccoon 19 STHM Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon 20 STHM Charmy.png|Charmy Bee 21 STHM Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile 13 STHM Big.png|Big the Cat 14 STHM Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna 15 STHM Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma Sticks Sonic Satam.png|Sticks the Badger 20 STHM Zooey.png|Zooey the Fox 21 STHM Perci.png|Perci the Bandicoot Satam dulcy.png|Dulcy the Dragon hyper_metal_sonic_by_shinmajinpantzer_dbogpmx-pre.jpg|Metal Sonic Characters 'Team Sonic' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' Sonic is the 15 year old titular person and the protagonist of the series. He is a courageous and cunning hedgehog. Possessing a defiant attitude, he is able to run at supersonic speeds. A capable fighter, he is selfless and direct in dangerous circumstances. He greatly misses his uncle, Sir Charles, who was roboticized. He is the only one able to use the Power Rings, usually to increase his speed. In season one, he appeared to be intelligent with a natural flair for cunning plans. In season two, his egotism and foolishness were embellished. *'Princess Sally Acorn' Sally is the 15 year old princess of Planet Mobius and Sonic's love interest. She is the strategist and leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Sally hacks into Robotnik's computers to find important targets in Robotropolis. Intelligent and cautious, Sally also shows egotism and spontaneity in many instances. She refuses to believe that her father is dead, and continues to search for him. In season one, Sally was more self righteous and competitive towards Sonic, leading to blunders of her own. In season two however, she is more mellow and competent, usually playing the Straight Man of each mission. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' Tails is the 10 year old younger-brother figure to Sonic, whom he idolizes. Tails is the youngest Freedom Fighter (since the season two episode "Drood Hedge"). Often left behind in Knothole Village during missions, he is incredibly bright (also if season three was produced, he would have matured and played a much larger role as an official member of the Freedom Fighter team, even showing a bit of a rebellious side). *'Cream the Rabbit' Cream is the 8 year old. She is a peach colored rabbit constantly accompanied by her Chao, Cheese. Their names were based on "cream cheese." Cream is portrayed as being naive because of being brought up like a princess by her big sister, Bunnie and mother, Vanilla. She always politely minds her manners, but sometimes acts childishly. Cream can achieve flight for short periods of time by flapping with her two large ears. She has a constant companion in Cheese, a blue chao with a red bow-tie that often attacks on Cream's behalf by ramming into her adversaries. *'Knuckles the Echidna' Knuckles is the 16 year old. Sonic's friendly rival. First introduced in the show Sonic Satam and Sonic Underground, Knuckles lives on Angel Island, which hovers in the sky due to the power of the Master Emerald. As the last surviving member of the Echidna people who once inhabited the island, his duty is to guard the master Emerald. *'Amy Rose ' Amy is the 12 year old. She is a pink girl hedgehog who believes herself to be Sonic's second love interest. Her first appearance in the new cartoons was in Sonic Satam, introduced and kidnapped by Metal Sonic, although she was alluded to close friend "Princess Sally Acorn" in the Western game manuals, in order to tie in with the cartoon. 'Team Freedom' *'Bunnie Rabbot' Bunnie is a friendly cyborg rabbit with a southern accent, Bunnie was briefly captured, and had half of her body roboticized before she was saved, mid-transformation. Now her left arm and both her legs are mechanical. These robotic features, in addition to skill in martial arts, make her the brawn of the Freedom Fighters. Despite these advantages, she greatly desires to be normal again. *'Antoine D'epardieu' Antoine is clumsy, cowardly, pompous, coyote who speaks with a French accent and uses French mannerisms. He is a member of the Freedom Fighters. He often has trouble speaking English. He also has a crush on Sally. His rival was Sonic, who would make fun of Antoine for his shortcomings. His clumsiness often gets himself or other Freedom Fighters into trouble. In the first season, he was often portrayed as being intelligent, if too arrogant and fearful to be of much use. In the second season, his clumsiness and cowardice became more exaggerated. *'Rotor the Walrus' Rotor is a walrus who is the mechanic of the Freedom Fighters. He invents reliable gadgets for the Freedom Fighters in Knothole and on their missions. In season one, he accompanies the other Freedom Fighters on many missions. In the second season, he was completely redesigned, had a replacement voice actor, and stays behind to work instead of going on missions. *'Manic the Hedgehog' Manic is a cool and calculating hedgehog and was raised by thieves, and is a master of their trade. When Manic met his siblings, they disapproved of his thieving tendencies, but his skills as a lock-pick were greatly appreciated. Manic possesses neither Sonic's speed nor Sonia's spin-attack, thus making him the only member of the Sonic Underground who relies on entirely on his medallion for superpowers of his own. Despite his lack of superpowers, his thieving skills proves himself extremely useful to the group from time to time. Manic is the drummer of the Sonic Underground. His medallion turns into drums, which can cause earthquakes; the Oracle of Delphius claims that his drums are the most powerful instruments of the three. His medallion's string is blue. *'Cosmo the Seedrian' Cosmo is the 8 year old, Is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She was originally created as a single-purpose character for the television series Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) as a close friend for Tails. And, she is with his good friends like Manic and Sonia called the Team Undgerground play the show Sonic The Hedgehog: Musical. *'Sonia the Hedgehog' Sonia The only female member of the Sonic Underground and the sister of Sonic and Manic. Unlike her brothers, she was raised by an aristocratic foster family, giving her an upper class mentality. She hates getting dirty, is skilled at gymnastics and karate, and possesses superhuman strength, a photographic memory, and the ability to spin in a cyclonic manner similar to the Tasmanian Devil and Espio the Chameleon. Her medallion turns into a keyboard, which can fire laser blasts from one end, or create a pink mist when the keys are played. Sonia has a pink motorcycle which can travel as fast as Sonic (it was destroyed in the 36th episode). Of the siblings, Sonia is the only one to be seen involved in any romance, displaying feelings for her childhood friend Bartleby, despite his snobbishness, as well as other men encountered in her travels. Among these is Knuckles, whom she develops an attraction to during the series' Flying Fortress saga. 'Team Fighters' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' Shadow is a Cool And Calm Under Pressure Hedgehog He Likes Sonic He Does Not Want To Destroy Mobius He Wants To Protect It. *'Rouge the Bat' Rouge is a smart, sassy and seductive female bat. She is a treasure hunter who specializes in jewels, and she always gets what she wants. She might have a secret in Knuckles, since some things never change after all. She might appear to be ditsy at first blush, but she is a calculating realist who acts on her mercenary instincts. *'E-123 Omega' He Is A Good Robot Who Has A Good Personality He Hangs With Shadow The Hedgehog and Rouge The Bat. *'Blaze the Cat' She Is Good Friends With Sonic, Sally, and the Others.She's a Kind Hearted Caring And Cool Under Pressure Cat.When She Gets Mad At Robotnik and Snively She Really Lets Out Her Bad Side and Puts Fire On Them. *'Silver the Hedgehog' Silver Has A Kind Personality When He Gets Sees His Friends Get Hurt by Robotnik He Gets Angry. *'Marine the Raccoon' Marine Has A Kind Personality And Speaks With A Pirate Accent. *'Espio the Chameleon' Espio Is A Ninja He Is Silent Quick On His Feet He Has A Kind Heart To His Friends When Robotnik Makes Him Mad. *'Charmy Bee' Charmy Is Annoying But Caring To His Friends. *'Vector the Crocodile' Vector Is Cool With Attitude He Totally Gets Fired Up. He Also Has A Hardcore Detective Personality. *'Big the Cat' Big is a simple-minded, 18-year-old purple tabby cat who lives in the jungle surrounding the Mystic Ruins. He seems to be a fisher for a , and he lives with his friend/pet, Froggy. *'Tikal the Echidna' Tikal Is a kindhearted and gentle pacifist, Tikal is extremely compassionate and non-discriminatory. She strongly opposes greed and conflict and wishes to see nothing more than peace, harmony and tranquility. Despite this, she does seem to have her moments of oversight. She often chooses the quickest path that will restore immediate peace, rather than what might restore harmony and be for the greater good of everyone involved. Still, her heart is in the right place and she's quick to forgive and forget. *'Sticks the Badger' Sticks is the 10 year old. Sticks the Badger is one of the main characters in the Sonic Satam series. She is a wacky anthropomorphic jungle badger and a force of nature in every way. She has spent most of her life alone and flourishing in the wilderness and is as such new to friends in general. After meeting Team Sonic, however, she a strong bond with the group, particularly with Amy Rose, and joined the team as their wild card in their ongoing battles against Dr. Robotnik. Most notably, Sticks is one of the few residents of her reality to have taken part in the multiverse-wide battle against the evil. *'Zooey the Fox' Zooey is a character who appears in the Sonic Satam television series. She is an anthropomorphic fox who lives on far away Bygone Island and is a close friend to Miles "Tails" Prower. *'Perci the Bandicoot' Perci is a character that appears in the Sonic Satam series. She is an anthropomorphic bandicoot who lives in far away Hedgehog Village and is famous throughout her Village for her beauty. *'Nicole' Nicole is a highly advanced, artificially intelligent portable personal computer that Sally uses to analyze and hack into Robotnik's machines. While generally a formal computer, in the episode "Super Sonic", it copies Sonic's lingo so he can understand what it says, much to the bemusement of Sally. Comments by Sonic indicate that Sally received Nicole from her father, who programmed her with a great deal of information, some of which was barred from access until Sally came of age. *'Sir Dr Charles Hedgehog' Known as "Uncle Chuck," he is an elderly inventor, as well as Sonic's warmhearted uncle. Chuck invented the Roboticizer to allow people to live longer, but it had the unintended effect of robbing an individual of their free will. Robotnik later stole it and used it on him, turning him into one of many mindless drones and destroyed his "restaurant", Uncle Chuck's Chilli Dogs. With great difficulty, he regains control of his body and acts as a spy for the Freedom Fighters. *'King Maximillian Acorn' King Acorn is the rightful King of Mobius, and father to Princess Sally. He was dethroned during a coup immediately following the Great War, and banished to the Void, a crystalline universe from which none can escape. *'Dulcy the Dragon' Dulcy is a clumsy, loud-mouthed, young dragon who joined the Freedom Fighters in the second season. She often flies the Freedom Fighters to their destinations or rescues them. She also has powerful lungs, which can be used to blow enemies away, or freeze them solid with ice breath. She is terrible at landing, and often crashes into things mid-flight. She would have come into her full powers, if the show had a third season. 'Villains' *'Dr. Julian Robotnik' Dr. Robotnik is the madman who conquered Mobotropolis ten years earlier. He is a brilliant, yet heartless warlord seeking nothing less than to encompass the whole world in his machinery and robotic minions. His goals are constantly thwarted by Sonic the Hedgehog, his sworn nemesis. His hatred for the hedgehog has turned into a desperate obsession to capture and roboticize Sonic himself, which is often his own undoing. He was later defeated in the episode Doomsday Project. In season one, Robotnik was portrayed as a fearsome dictator and he had a deep echo to his voice.6 As season two was more lighthearted than season one, Robotnik was later depicted as a cruel but more buffoonish villain rather than the fierce and intimidating foe he was originally shown to be, and he no longer had a deep echo to his voice. *'Snively' Snively is Dr. Robotnik's miserable underling and assistant, as well as his nephew. Snively is constantly abused, teased and intimidated by his uncle. In season one, Snively appeared to be loyal to Robotnik. In season two, Snively was shown to despise Robotnik and talk about him and make plans behind his back. "Blast to the Past" revealed that he once had a full head of hair of which he was very proud, only to lose most of it to a time-traveling Sonic. Snively's intelligence easily rivals his uncle's, but this trait is ignored. After Robotnik is defeated in "Doomsday Project", Snively himself plans to take over and run all of Robotropolis. *'Naugus' Naugus is a powerful sorcerer of unknown species, formerly Dr. Robotnik's mentor. He hates Robotnik for betraying and imprisoning him within the Void during The Great War. He wants nothing more than to see Robotnik suffer, but he cannot exist outside the Void for any extended amount of time. He was scheduled to reappear as one of the main villains in Season 3 alongside Snively before it was cancelled. *'SWATbots' The SWATbots are Robotnik's primary police and military unit. Designed as super-soldiers, these machines won the Great War prior to Robotnik's takeover. Now, they are his special defense force, making up a substantial part of Robotropolis' "population". Episodes Main article: List of Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) episodes Videos 'Intro' Sonic the Hedgehog (Satam) - Intro 'Voice Actors' Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) 1993 - Voice Actors 'Voice Clips' Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Clips Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM) - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM) - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Clips Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Clips Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Clips Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM) - Amy Rose Voice Clips 'Voice Reel Demos' Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) - Amy Rose Voice Voice Cast * Jaleel White/Josh Keaton/David Kaufman/Matt Hill as Sonic the Hedgehog * Tahj Mowry as Younger Sonic * Bradley Pierce/E.G Daily/Brianne Siddall/Kristen Li as Miles "Tails" Prower * Brain Drummond/Scott McNeil/Scott Menville/Christopher Daniel Barnes as Knuckles the Echidna * Kath Soucie/Tara Strong as Princess Sally Acorn * Dana Hill as Younger Sally * Kath Soucie as NICOLE * Sonja Ball as Cream the Rabbit * Hynden Walch/Lisa Ortiz/Cherami Leigh/E.G Daily/Andrea Libman as Amy Rose * Rob Paulsen as Antoine D'Coolette * Phil Hayes as Younger Antoine and Scratch * Christine Cavanaugh/Nancy Cartwright/Ashleigh Ball/Candi Milo/Grey Delisle/Jennifer Hale as Bunnie Rabbot * Mark Ballou/Cam Brainard/Sonny Strait/Yuri Lowenthal as Rotor The Walrus * Jaleel White/Tom Kenny/Bryce Papenbrook as Manic the Hedgehog * Cree Summer/Ariel Winter as Cosmo the Seedrian * Jaleel White/Lindsay Ridgeway/Alison Viktorin as Sonia the Hedgehog * Jason Marsden/Steve Blum/Johnny Yong Bosch/David Humphrey as Shadow the Hedgehog * Jennifer Hale/Jamie Marchi as Rouge the Bat * Frank Welker/Jason David Frank/Vic Mognogna ''' as E-123 Omega * '''Brandy Norwood/Bella Hudson/Laura Bailey/Erica Mendez as Blaze the Cat * Michael J. Fox/Daryl Sabara/Brad Hawkins/Todd Hakerkorn as Silver the Hedgehog * Wendee Lee as Marine the Raccoon * Ryan Potter as Espio the Chameleon * Cristina Vee as Charmy Bee * Arthur Burghardt/Carlos Knight/Khary Payton as Vector the Crocodile * Kyle Hebert as Big the Cat * Karen Neill '''as Tikal the Echidna * '''Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger * Jen Taylor/Stephanie Morgenstern as Zooey the Fox * Erin Fitzgerald '''as Perci the Bandicoot * '''William Windom/Frank Welker as Sir Dr. Charles Hedgehog * April Winchell as Rosie the Woodchuck * Charlie Schlatter as Griff the Goat * Shari Belafonte as Lupe the Wolf * Dorian Harewood as Ari the Ram * Cree Summer as Dulcy the Dragon * Alaina Reed Hall as Sabina the Dragon * Tim Curry as King Maximillian Acorn * Jim Cummings as Dr. Julian Robotnik * Charlie Alder '''as Snively * '''Michael Bell as Ixis Naugus * Dan Castelanetta '''as Lazaar * '''Maurice Lamarche '''as Lazaar's Guardian * '''Frank Welker '''as the Kraken E-102 Gamma and SWATbots * '''Jim Cummings and Alaina Reed Hall as the Nasty Hyenas * Phil Hayes as Scratch * Garry Chalk as Grounder * Ian James Corlett/Cam Clarke/John Kassir as Coconuts * Richard Steven Horvitz as Metal Sonic Deceased Voice Cast Members Who Died * Christine Cavanaugh * William Windom * Alaina Reed Hall * Dana Hill Category:TV Series Category:Sonic The Hedgehog TV Shows Category:Disney Junior TV Shows